


Ваш личный демон-фамильяр

by no_apology



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demons, Fantasy, Fluff and Humor, Housemates, M/M, Modern Era, Sexual Fantasy, Sugar Daddy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25102432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_apology/pseuds/no_apology
Summary: Хотите найти любовь всей жизни с помощью эликсира? Тогда не стоит покупать его у ведьмы, которая вас на дух не переносит, а то станете фамильяром принца эльфов.
Relationships: Demon/Elf (Демон/Эльф)
Kudos: 5





	1. Знакомство

Лестат Малис, в прошлом лучший демон-воин королевства, к своему тысячелетию многого достиг. Дворцы захватывал, принцессу спасал (та широкого жеста не оценила и вышла замуж за какого-то гнома, но это немного другая история), дракону голову отрубал, магические навыки совершенствовал, да и вообще сделал столько, сколько и не сосчитать.

Но в этом времени ему было скучно. Ни тебе огнедышащих драконов, ни храбрых и доблестных рыцарей. Одни высотки да смартфоны. В общем, начал демон хандрить. Однако недавно Лестат услышал, что в магазинчик, в котором он закупается эликсирами, завезли один очень интересный, обещающий найти любовь всей жизни. О такой любви он читал лишь в книгах. Конечно, демон пытался найти её естественным путём, но за целую тысячу лет так и не сумел, поэтому решил попытать счастье со снадобьем.

***

— Слышал, тебе доставили одну любопытную штуковину, — мило проворковал высокий кудрявый парень, который, хоть и подрастерял былую форму, всё-таки оставался очень привлекательным.

— Тебе-то что? Ничё я тебе не продам, ты спалил мой прошлый магазин, и мне пришлось переехать, а прошлое место было лучше этого!

— Ну прости-и~. Я ж правда не хотел, просто так вышло. Сегодня я пришёл заплатить не только за эликсир, но и неустойку, которую тебе задолжал, — темноволосый положил на стол чемодан с деньгами.

— Неужели настолько хочешь найти себе эту пресловутую любовь, что готов столько заплатить?

— Ну да, — он неловко почесал затылок. — Говорят, любить прекрасно, хочу узнать, так ли это.

— Что ж, вот он. Выпей и во сне встретишься со своей судьбой, — рыжеволосая мелкая колдунья достала небольшой бутылёк и вручила его Лестату.

— Спасибо большое, — Малис схватил его и тут же выбежал из магазинчика.

Он не увидел, что владелица магазина, которая, к слову, совсем не простила выходку Лестата, зловеще улыбнулась. Вместо несуществующего зелья, слухи о котором она сама же и пустила, колдунья подсунула ему связывающий эликсир или, по-простому, снадобье призыва фамильяра, которым и станет Малис, после того, как выпьет его. Осталось найти ему проблемного человека, который бы выпил другую часть зелья, и дело в шляпе.

Именно такой и решил заглянуть к ней.

Стройненький паренек с длинными волосами розового оттенка вошёл в магазин. Он тихо поздоровался и долго мялся около кассы, никак не решаясь сказать, что же он хотел. Рыжеволосая как следует разглядела его.

Парень был очень худым, можно даже сказать, болезненно худым, и даже через мешковатую одежду колдунья заметила, насколько тонка его талия. У него были неширокие плечи и изящные черты лица. Но самое главное: в этом парнише владелица узнала недавно сбежавшего пятнадцатого принца эльфов. Звучит довольно проблемно, особенно учитывая, что Лестат и сам находил себе кучу неприятностей.

— Вы что-то хотели? — любезно спросила девушка.

— Э-э, ну да, у вас есть какое-нибудь снадобье, чтобы, ну, стать сильнее?

— Знаете, кажется, они все закончились, но я могу предложить вам другой вариант. Я могу найти вам человека, который в случае чего защитит вас и сможет вас научить быть сильнее. Только для того, чтобы с ним связаться, нужно выпить это, — она достала из-под прилавка пузырёк с мутной жидкостью. — Ну как, согласны?

Она не смогла сдержать лукавую улыбку, но, кажется, посетитель принял её за добродушную особу, так как согласился, сдержанно поблагодарив и заплатив сполна за эликсир.

— Прости, милашка, ты просто оказался не в том месте и не в то время.

***

Лестат выпил эликсир и улёгся спать, уже предвкушая, как во сне к нему придёт какая-нибудь прекрасная дама или какой-нибудь очаровательный юноша. Главное - чтоб человек не был проблемным. Нет, он, конечно, хотел влюбиться, но чтобы вечно решать проблемы своей половинки - нет, увольте!

В то же время в небольшой забегаловке сидел сбежавший из дворца принц и крутил в руках пузырёк. Этот эликсир не мог дать ему то, чего он желал, но в будущем мог бы, поэтому паренёк всё же рискнул. Он залпом выпил мутную горькую жижу, поморщившись.

— Ну и гадость, — сказал эльф и тут же выпил коктейль, пытаясь перебить ужасный вкус.

***

Некто с розовыми волосами сидел на подоконнике и глядел в открытое настежь окно. Сильный порыв ветра помог Малису увидеть лицо прекрасного создания, посмотревшего на него распахнутыми от удивления глазами.

“Очаровательн..ый”, — подумал Лестат. Он подошёл к парню, которого в первые секунды принял за девушку, легко коснулся его щеки и… тут же проснулся.

Как только он открыл глаза, Лестата переполнила радость: его спутником должен был стать этот очаровашка! Однако наслаждался счастьем он недолго, потому что заметил на своей руке метку принадлежности какому-то Эвелину Виллоу.

— Нет, нет, нет! Она же не могла подсунуть мне эликсир призыва фамильяра, — бесился Малис, растирая метку.

— Хотя скорее привязки, и я и есть этот фамильяр, а этот розоволосый теперь мой…, — у Лестата язык не поворачивался сказать это.

— Да как это вообще произошло? Как эта мелочь может быть моим хозяином?

Малис начал одеваться с целью найти этого розоволосого, но не успел он до конца это сделать это, как тут же переместился в совершенно другое место.

На него замахнулись кулаком, который Лестат по инерции схватил и сжал. Тут он заметил, что его вообще окружили какие-то бандиты. И, так как некоторые свои боевые навыки мужчина успел растерять, демон решил воспользоваться магией. Он щёлкнул пальцами свободной руки, и все бандиты оказались связанными. А за его спиной оказался трясущийся от страха тот самый розоволосый парнишка.

"Ясно, этот нарвался на неприятности, и меня, как его фамильяра, перенесло на его защиту", — понял Малис.

— Эвелин? Ведь так? — Лестат дождался слабого кивка и хотел было спрсоить, что теперь им стоит делать, но услышал тихий голос Виллоу.

— Спасибо вам большое, — в уголках его глаз поблёскивали слезы.

"Ты чё уже с жизнью успел проститься?" — промелькнула в голове демона мысль, но озвучивать он её не стал.

— Не за что. Знаешь, нам нужно о многом поговорить, не против зайти со мной вон в то кафе? — пальцем он указал направление, Эвелин все-таки поднял голову и тут же смутился. Лестат вспомнил, что так и не успел как следует одеться. Рубашка болталась на нем как накидка, из-за чего можно было увидеть как его рельефный торс, так и многочисленные шрамы. Демон поспешно застегнул пуговицы.

— Но сначала я тебя слегка спрячу, а то ещё на кого-нибудь нарвёмся, — Малис вспомнил, что как-то видел объявление с наградой за поимку этого шкета.

— Но разве я не замаскировался?

— Ты считаешь, что если ты надел эти тряпки, тебя никто не узнает?

— Ну я так думал.

— Ясно, но всё же я сделаю нечто более существенное.

После щелчка пальцев волосы Эвелина приобрели чёрный оттенок и он перестал так выделяться из толпы.

***

— Давай так: ты ответишь на мои вопросы, а я отвечу на твои. По рукам? — он получил утвердительный кивок и продолжил:

— Зачем ты выпил эликсир призыва фамильяра?

— Призыва кого?

— Так, ясно. Что за зелье ты вчера пил?

— Я хотел купить эликсир силы, но его не было, поэтому мне предложили зелье, которое приведёт меня к сильному человеку, который смог бы меня защитить и обучить. Разве это не Вы? — он словно вспомнил что-то постыдное и опустил глаза на свои колени, но всё равно было заметно, что его остроконечные уши покраснели. — Я же вчера видел вас во сне.

— О, вспомнил-таки.

— Я просто думал, что это всего лишь сон. Да и Вы из сна и Вы настоящий отличаетесь.

— Чего? Это всё тот же я, что за бред ты несёшь?

— Нет, я про то, что Ваш взгляд другой… сейчас Вы смотрите так раздражённо, а вчера… простите, я не знаю, как сказать.

"Вчера я хотел завалить тебя, а сегодня ты моя головная боль, вот и вся разница", — подумал он, но благоразумно не стал говорить об этом вслух, ведь ему ещё три года быть фамильяром этого шкета.

— Прости, просто меня несколько обманули, но не будем об этом. На некоторое время мы связаны. Давай постараемся поладить, — он протянул руку с многочисленными шрамами для рукопожатия.

— Давайте, — Эвелин пожал протянутую ладонь.

***

— Будешь жить со мной, ты ведь сбежал из дома? — предложил, но скорее сказал Малис.

— Да, спасибо.

— Да не за что, мы ж повязаны теперь. А сейчас мы пойдем и прикупим тебе нормального шмотья, — Лестат потянул было Виллоу за руку.

— Но как же моя маскировка? — тихо пробормотал парниша и недоумённо посмотрел на демона.

— То есть ты думаешь, что людей привлекала твоя дорогая одежда, а не цвет волос, свойственный людям благородного происхождения? — Малис изогнул бровь.

— Да, Вы правы, теперь я чувствую себя несколько глупо.

— Да ладно тебе, все мы порой ошибаемся, потопали, — он потрепал его по мягким волосам, которые для всех теперь казались чёрными, как смоль.

***

Эвелин стоял, опустив глаза в пол, а его щёки пылали.

— Ну как вам, господин? — сказал владелец магазинчика, в который они заглянули, обращаясь к Лестату.

Тот перестал примерять ботинки и наконец посмотрел на эльфа, который стоял, неловко обхватив себя руками, а лицо его было настолько красным, что даже кончики заострённых ушей порозовели. Он был в европейском старинном платье с корсетом, и ему было очень некомфортно и неловко, но почему-то об этом парень не сказал.

— Ты во что его нарядил, идиот?! — он кинул во владельца ботинком, который так и не примерил.

— Его? Простите, господин, я думал, это ваша сегодняшняя спутница.

— Чего?!

После недолгого избиения, Лестат подошёл к Эвелину, помог ему снять тугой корсет и повёл в примерочную.

— Почему ты сразу не сказал, что тебе это не нравится? — этот парниша его поражал.

— Ну, я думал, может, Вы этого хотели, и потому не стал спорить, — краска несколько сошла с его лица, но он всё так же отводил взгляд.

— Я?

— Ну как-то меня пытались отдать в мужья. И, ну это… они меня тоже наряжали в странную одежду.

— Боюсь даже спрашивать, что ещё они делали, — хотя Лестат догадывался, что могли делать с такой симпатяжкой.

— На самом деле почти ничего. Сначала смотрели на меня в этих нарядах, и, кажется, первый тест я проходил, но второй всегда проваливал: у меня никогда не получалось приготовить ничего сносного, пока они на меня пялились.

— Вот как. А почему тебя не сватали девушкам? — несколько успокоившись, сказал Малис.

— Сватали, но они смотрели на меня как на младшего брата, а не супруга.

— Полагаю, и одежду ты сам себе не выбирал?

— Меня учили, как правильно сочетать, но я никогда не носил что-то, что выбрал сам.

— Тогда сейчас прекрасная возможность это сделать.

— Правда?

— Конечно, выбирай все, что понравилось, — мужчина ободряюще улыбнулся.

Виллоу выбрал простую белую рубашку, которую не застегивал до конца, чёрный приталенный жилет с двойными застёжками, брюки и элегантные ботинки, но больше всего парню понравился чёрный чокер, который он держал в данный момент в руках, прося помочь его застегнуть.

— Ты уверен, что хочешь надеть это?

— Ну да, это выглядит очень красиво.

— Хорошо, — Лестат обогнул его и убрал длинные волосы в сторону, принявшись застёгивать украшение на шее.

Эвелин сразу пошёл смотреть на себя в зеркале и, покрутившись пару секунд, спросил:

— Мне идет, господин? — обычному человеку показалось бы, что последнее слово было произнесено без какого-либо подтекста, но Лестату показалось иначе. Нет, он спокойно реагировал, если его так называли незнакомые люди, да и вообще все, но не Эвелин. От слова, произнесённого им, Малиса бросало в дрожь, поэтому он попросил:

— Идёт, но не называй меня господином, хорошо?

— А как мне Вас называть? Наставник?

— Почему бы не звать меня по имени? Я Лестат Малис.

— Я не привык фамильярно общаться с кем бы то ни было.

— Ну ладно, пусть будет наставник.

Сам же Лестат тоже решил прикупить себе одежду, но сделал свой типичный выбор. Он прикупил себе ещё один модный чёрный костюм. Ну а что? Чёрный был ему к лицу.

— Вам очень идёт, — сказал Виллоу и улыбнулся совершенно очаровательной улыбкой. — Вы выглядите очень стильно.

— Спасибо. Выбери себе ещё пару комплектов, и потопали домой, — сказал Лестат, усаживаясь на диванчик.

— Хорошо.

Еще около часа они проторчали в магазине и только потом направились домой к Малису.

***

— У вас очень красивый дом, — пробормотал Эвелин, осматривая особняк Лестата.

— Тебе необязательно делать комплименты всему, что ты видишь, — сказал Малис, потому что он немного устал от бесконечного “Какая у вас классная машина!” или “Вы правда здесь живёте? Это же такой дорогой дом!”. — Разве ты не жил в замке, как и все принцы?

— Жил, но там всё напоминало скорее музей. То не трогай, к этому не прикасайся. А у вас чувствуется уют, от Вашего дома тепло на душе, — этой искренней радости нельзя было не поверить, хотя сам демон не чувствовал ничего такого от своего места обитания. Ну разве что к кровати. Да, спать на ней было отлично. Особенно, если спать больше двенадцати часов. — Ну ладно, как насчёт того, чтобы приготовить поесть?

— Конечно, я займусь этим, но я переживаю, что у меня не получится хорошо приготовить, однако, может, если вы не будете смотреть… — он не договорил, его прервал Лестат:

— Нет, я имел в виду приготовить вместе.

— Что? Но тогда…

— Поможешь мне порезать зелень? — он уже подошёл к холодильнику и принялся доставать нужные ингредиенты.

— Да, конечно, — парень подошёл к демону и напоролся на критично осматривающий взгляд. Лестат щёлкнул пальцами, и волосы Эвелина приняли прежний цвет.

— Всё-таки так несколько привычней, но тебе стоит собрать волосы, раз мы собираемся готовить.

— Да, стоит, но у меня нет ничего, чем бы я мог их завязать, — Малис тут же протянул ему наколдованную резинку.

— Зеркало и расчёска там, — Виллоу слегка кивнул головой и скрылся в ванной.

Он вернулся через пару минут с волосами, забранными в высокий хвост. Лестат невольно засмотрелся на него. Этот хвост делал его таким… красивым, хотя, казалось бы, куда уже больше? Но Эвелин интерпретировал его взгляд несколько иначе и решил, что причёска ему не к лицу.

— Мне не идёт? — он смотрел в замешательстве, в любую секунду готовый сделать новую причёску.

“Да-а, налицо проблемы с самооценкой и неспособность действовать по-своему. Я хотел себе не проблемного человека, а достался проблемный эльф. Беда” — подумал Малис.

— Тебе очень к лицу, — снова щёлкнув пальцами, он наколдовал им фартуки.

— Почему вы колдуете фартук?

— Потому что он нам нужен? — демона несколько удивил вопрос розововолосого.

— Нет, я про то что разве у вас нет фартука?

— А-а-а, ты про это. Неа, у меня его нет, обычно я не занимаюсь готовкой.

— Почему?

— Ну самому себе лень готовить, но теперь можем и поготовить, — Лестат подмигнул Эвелину.

— Не уверен, что смогу, — его прекрасная улыбка померкла.

— Не переживай, если что я всё исправлю, — Малис пошевелил пальцами своей руки, намекая на магию.

— Спасибо, — тихо произнёс Виллоу.

Эвелину Лестат доверил нарезку всех продуктов, что у него очень даже неплохо вышло. Сам же демон всё приготовил, и вышло очень даже съедобно, чему были удивлены оба.

Затем парни решили посмотреть телевизор. Виллоу очень нравилось смотреть глупые телешоу, так как раньше ему запрещали смотреть телевизор, да и не было его в замке в принципе, но, когда во время рекламы появился текст, он спросил:

— Они специально пишут неправильно? — указывая на совершенно верно написанное слово.

— В смысле? Всё правильно.

— Но “а” не пишется так, это неправильное написание. Я, конечно, и так понял, но зачем это делают?

— Но всё написано верно. Напиши на листке, как ты считаешь правильно.

Эвелин написал на листке букву “а”, и Лестат понял, что тот пользуется устаревшим языком, который уже как пятьсот лет видоизменился, о чём и сказал ему.

— Во дворце нас учили только этому языку, а оказывается, что им уже и не пользуются, — эльф совершенно поник.

— Я всегда могу научить тебя, но, пожалуй, нам стоит прикупить несколько пособий…— Эвелин тут же воскликнул:

— А Вы можете сделать меня таким же сильным, как Вы?

— Ну-у, я могу тренировать тебя, а там уж посмотрим.

— Спасибо большое.

— Тебе и тренироваться запрещали? — спросил Малис, на что Виллоу утвердительно кивнул.

— В детстве я был очень болезненным, но даже когда я стал здоровее, мне всё равно не разрешили.

— Вот как. Ну что ж пойдём за книжками.

Остаток дня они провели в магазине, выбирая книги. В итоге были прикуплены пара произведений по современному языку, ещё немного для практики чтения и одна книга рецептов, приглянувшаяся Эвелину, который решительно захотел что-нибудь из неё приготовить, заручившись поддержкой Лестата.

Также они решили пройтись до дома пешком, благо погода позволяла. Но когда парни дошли, уже стемнело, и пора было ложиться спать, поэтому каждый из них по приходу занялся подготовкой ко сну. Они встретились уже в спальне.

— Прости, но у меня только одна спальня. Я, конечно, могу поспать на диване, но кровать большая…

— Никаких проблем, поспим вместе, — сказал Эвелин в милейшей пижамке, прижимая подушку к груди. — Я давно ни с кем не спал, так что будьте со мной нежны, — эльф томно посмотрел на него из-под ресниц.

— Что? — может, он ослышался.

— Я говорю, что давно ни с кем не спал, а вы?

— Да, я тоже.

“А пора уже, а то глюки какие-то начинаются” — подумал демон.

Они всё-таки улеглись на разные края кровати. Лестат лежал на спине, тогда как Эвелин был повернут к нему спиной, но всё же повернулся к нему и тихо сказал:

— Спокойной ночи Вам, пусть Вам приснятся хорошие сны, — он так укутался в одеяло, что было видно одну лишь его голову.

— И тебе спокойной ночи, — ответил Малис, и задумался о том, когда ему вообще последний раз желали приятных снов, но никак не смог вспомнить.

Оба довольно быстро уснули, а Лестату, действительно, стали сниться хорошие сны.

Демон почувствовал, что на нём кто-то шевелится, он слегка приоткрыл глаза, а от увиденной картины, они и вовсе распахнулись. На нём сидел Эвелин в этой самой милой пижаме и с чёрным чокером, в котором парень щеголял полдня. Заметив взгляд темноволосого, Виллоу хитро улыбнулся и приблизился к уху Лестата, чтобы томно выдохнуть:

— Ну что вы смотрите? Просто будьте нежным и я весь ваш, — и тут же отстранился, чтобы снять пижамную футболку.

Не в силах устоять, Малис тут же начал поглаживать нежную бледную кожу, на что получал одобрительные полустоны, но настоящий стон он услышал, когда провёл языком между чокером и чувствительной кожей шеи.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Автор во время написания сие творения сдал зачёты и ссыковал насчет экзаменов, это то как я развлекалась, не говорю не судить строго, нет, вы вольны поступать как вам захочется, и, конечно же, писать то, что вам хочется. Так же как и я писала то, что развлекало меня.


	2. Сон?

И тут Лестат проснулся и увидел рядом с собой мирно спящего Эвелина.

«Стоит уже кого-нибудь найти. Мне же не двести лет, чтобы видеть такие сны», — решил Малис и пошёл в сад, чтобы прогуляться и освежить голову.

Сидя в саду, он размышлял о том, что в фантазии Эвелин был хорош, очень хорош, но всё же это был не он. Всё это поведение никак не вязалось с образом настоящего Виллоу, который явно был не уверен в своей привлекательности. И чтобы он вёл себя так… Мда, такое возможно лишь во сне.

Лестат не заметил, как заснул на скамейке под деревом. Эвелин, который вставал обычно очень рано, был слегка удивлен, не увидев рядом с собой демона, но быстро нашёл его в саду и укрыл пледом, который прихватил с дивана.

Когда Лестат всё-таки проснулся, он, размяв слегка затекшие мышцы и взъерошив и без того спутанные волосы, направился в дом, где его ожидала довольно странная картина. Эльф стоял в костюме горничной, а возле него стояла настоящая и почему-то очень сильно ругалась.

— Простите, господин, прислали новенькую, а она брыкается, — Лестат совсем забыл, что у него есть горничная.

— Не, этот живет со мной.

— Правда? Простите господин, но он ничего не сказал.

— Ничего страшного, я так и понял, — демон подошёл к Эвелину, чтобы сполна насладиться смущённым лицом.

— Тебе стоит уметь постоять за себя, малыш, а то приключится ещё что, — Малис добродушно улыбнулся.

— Знаю, но у меня пока не выходит. — подал голос эльф.

— Главное старание. Ладно, иди переодевайся.

Когда он скрылся, горничная снова рассыпалась в извинениях, но Лестат заверил её, что всё в порядке.

Малис решил ещё немного вздремнуть на диване (всё-таки он любил долго спать), а когда приоткрыл глаза, увидел, что его волосы гладит Эвелин, который, заметив взгляд демона, тут же отдёрнул руку.

— Простите, мне просто было интересно, какие они на ощупь.

— И как? — но, заметив непонимающий взгляд, добавил. — Какие они на ощупь?

— Ваши кудри очень мягкие. Ещё раз простите.

— Ну что ты, ничего страшного. У тебя тоже прекрасные волосы, да и причёска очень красивая, — решил также сделать комплимент Лестат. Эвелин, видимо, потратил много времени на её создание, потому что коса казалась очень замудрённой.

— Правда? — услышав в ответ «Конечно», он продолжил. — Но, если честно, я бы хотел, чтобы мои волосы короче.

— Так в чём проблема?

— Нам запрещено иметь короткие волосы. Считается, что люди с длинными волосами намного привлекательнее.

— Что за глупости?! Каждый сам в праве определять, что для него привлекательно, а что нет.

— А какие волосы привлекают вас?

— Ну-у... если честно... не знаю. Волосы это не то, что привлекает меня в первую очередь, — Малис очень надеялся, что Виллоу не станет спрашивать, что именно его привлекает, поэтому спросил о предпочтениях Эвелина, на что тот ответил:

— Мне нравятся ваши волосы, мне нравится их цвет, они слегка кудрявые и не слишком длинные. В общем, очень красивые, — Лестат даже не знал, как на такое реагировать. Нет, комплименты отвешивали ему часто, но чтобы их говорили так... Нет, такого не случалось. Так искренне ему их никто не говорил.

— Ну что ж спасибо. Пошли завтракать что ли, а то нам ещё предстоит многое сделать, я же обещал заняться твоим обучением, — он неловко потрепал так полюбившиеся эльфу волосы.

Часам к двенадцати они всё-таки выбрались из дома в ближайший парк, где должны были начать бегать. Сначала демон хотел дать эльфу задание, а сам сидеть на лавке, однако решил, что лучше пробежать вместе с ним, а то потом придётся ещё искать его в какой-нибудь канаве.

Довольно хорошо они пробежали первый круг, на втором Эвелин начал замедляться, поэтому Лестат поинтересовался:

— Всё хорошо?

— Угу, все замечательно, — запыхавшимся голосом сказал Виллоу.

«Тебе же плохо? Почему ты не скажешь? Ну ладно, я научу тебя говорить «Стоп», а то что ты, вечно так будешь?» — решил Малис и продолжил бежать дальше, но через несколько минут услышал, как Эвелин свалился на землю.

Он сидел на коленях и очень тяжело дышал. Парень пытался подняться, но его ноги слишком тряслись, из глаз полились слёзы бессилия. Эвелин поднял красное заплаканное лицо на Лестата и сказал:

— Я не справился, господин, накажите меня, — он начал подползать к Лестату, пошло облизывая губы.

Лестат проморгался и вернулся в менее привлекательную реальность, в которой Виллоу сидел на земле, опустив глаза на землю и роняя крупные слёзы. Демон присел рядом с ним, слегка приобняв.

— Почему ты не сказал, что ты устал, а?

— Но мы так мало пробежали! Если я не буду стараться, все ваши усилия будут напрасны, — дрожащим голосом сказал эльф.

— Если ты окочуришься, тогда, по-твоему, будет иначе? Ладно, просто пообещай мне, что всегда будешь говорить, когда тебе трудно.

— Хорошо, обещаю.

До дома этого горе-спортсмена нёс, естественно, Лестат. Но как только он усадил того на диван, парень попросил начать обучать его языку, если сегодня со спортом он не справился.

Малис кратко пояснил ему различия в языках, дал пару заданий из книги, пообещав проверить их позже, и ушёл спать. Лестат был демоном исключительно ленивым. Казалось, будто он спит большую часть времени, что иногда и было правдой. Эвелин же продолжил усердно заниматься.

Когда Малис проснулся, уже наступил вечер. Первым его решением было проведать Виллоу, который так и остался на диване в гостиной, но в данный момент спал прямо на книге.

— А ты усердно занимался, — тихо пробормотал Лестат, заправив выбившуюся прядь розовых волос за ухо, из-за чего Эвелин проснулся. — Добрый вечер, спящая красавица, — демон положил руку на голову эльфа и начал поглаживать.

— Я что, заснул?

— Угу, но ты очень много сделал, я сейчас проверю.

Эльф напряжённо сидел, ожидая вердикта, хорошо, благо ждать ему пришлось недолго.

— Ты молодец, но вот здесь…— Эвелин приблизился к Лестату, чтобы лучше видеть. Спустя минут пятнадцать они разобрали все ошибки и пошли ужинать.

После они немного почитали, Малис нашел в своей библиотеке книги на старом языке, чтобы и Виллоу смог что-то почитать. Так они в безмолвной тишине читали пару часов, пока Лестат не вспомнил, что хотел сегодня заняться гостевой комнатой, в которой мог бы поспать Эвелин.

— Слушай, давай ты нарисуешь комнату, какую хочешь, а я её наколдую? — демон почти всегда использовал магию больше в бытовых целях, нежели в бою, да и в новое время уже почти никто не сражался.

— Зачем?

— Ну не могу же я спать с незамужним принцем в одной кровати, — придумал оправдание Малис.

— Всё-таки я мешал вам спать, — решил Эвелин, вспомнив, что с утра увидел Лестата, спящего на лавочке в саду.

— Что? Нет, если ты про мой выбор ночлега, то это не было запланировано. Меня разбудил сон, и я решил прогуляться, но заснул. Так что ты мне не мешаешь, не беспокойся.

— Тогда я буду спать с вами. Если можно, конечно, — вторую часть он проговорил значительно тише.

— Можно, но ты уверен? — Лестат все же несколько сомневался в этом решении.

— Да, рядом с вами я так быстро заснул, хотя обычно я очень долго ворочаюсь.

— Что ж, ладно, — сказал демон, но про себя подумал: «Надеюсь, мои прекрасные сны будут посещать меня реже, хотя как это не думаю, что это возможно, пока ты будешь лежать рядом со мной»

Они снова легли по разные стороны большой кровати и пожелали друг другу спокойной ночи.

«К такому можно и привыкнуть» — подумал демон, проваливаясь в сон.

— Господин! Господин, просыпайтесь, я же ещё не убрался, — от мелодичного голоса Малис проснулся.

Он сидел в кресле, а на коленях восседал Эвелин в коротком платьице горничной. На голове у него был аккуратный пучок и белоснежный чепчик, но самое главное - его худые ноги были обхвачены чулками. От такого вида у демона перехватило дыхание.

— Ну же, господин! Моё время скоро закончится, — он плотнее прижался к Лестату, намекая действовать. Малис начал оглаживать его бёдра и, когда он уже почти забрался под пышную чёрную юбку, его выбросило из сна.

Ему пришлось тихонько топать в ванную, чтобы не нарушить безмятежный сон Эвелина. После он решил поспать на диване, но и там к нему во снах пришёл эльф, так что он вернулся в кровать.

***

Эльф снова нашёл кровать пустой. Он уже начинал сомневаться, что его наставник хорошо спит рядом с ним. Парень, выполнив все свои утренние процедуры, прошёл на кухню, где увидел Лестата, который орал на горничную.

— Еще раз говорю Вам: это моя униформа, я не могу убираться в чём-то другом.

— Тогда вы уволены, скатертью дорога.

— Да пошёл ты! Псих!

Малис был очень разъярённым, но слегка успокоился, увидев встревоженные глаза напротив. Он пару раз выдохнул.

— Ну что ж, кажется, теперь мы убираемся сами, — он неловко почесал затылок.

— Хорошо, — сказал Эвелин и побрел к холодильнику, но его путь преградил взгляд холодных голубых глаз.

— Только никогда не надевай что-то подобное, ты понял меня?

— Конечно. Если вам не нравится, я не буду.

«Если бы мне не нравилось. Кажется, мне наоборот это слишком нравится», — подумал демон.

Они вместе приготовили завтрак, с каждой готовкой у них получалось всё лучше, что заставляло эльфа счастливо улыбаться.

После завтрака Лестат куда-то потащил Эвелина и наотрез отказывался говорить куда. В итоге они оказались в парикмахерской.

— Вы хотели постричься?

— Неа, а вот ты, помнится, хотел, — он указал рукой на кресло, намекая присаживаться.

— Но… что скажут… — договорить ему не дал Лестат.

— Неважно, пока это то, чего хочешь ты. Или ты передумал?

— Хочу, — кажется, это слово Малис слышал из уст эльфа в первый раз. Прогресс небольшой, но хоть какой-то.

После стрижки парень просто сиял. Не то чтобы он решился сильно обкорнать свои волосы, он всё так же мог делать привычные ему причёски, но теперь они были ему по плечи, что очень понравилось Виллоу.

***

Постепенно у них появилась некоторая рутина. Лестат вставал первым, читал книги, пока не вставал Эвелин. После пробуждения эльфа они начинали вместе готовить. Далее шла небольшая уборка и тренировки, которые улучшали здоровье и внешний вид эльфа. У него пропала та болезненная худоба. Потом начинались часы учёбы. Виллоу продолжал изучать современный язык, а Малис решил учить новый, чтобы не скучать, но обычно он всё же предпочитал сон. В течение дня его воображение любило подкидывать непристойные картинки, из-за которых демон терял связь с реальностью, но со временем он с лёгкостью научился различать её со снами и начал наслаждаться ими.

В принципе отличить сон от реальности оказалось нетрудно: в жизни Эвелин никогда не звал его "господин", во сне же казалось, что он использует исключительно это слово.

— Господин, — как только Лестат слышал подобное, он сразу понимал, начинаются прекрасные две минуты, ведь примерно столько длились такие сны.

— Как вы можете отвлекаться, когда перед вами я? — парень тяжело дышал, сегодня он был в одном лишь чокере, прикрытый белоснежной простыней.

— Прости-прости, я так больше не буду, иди ко мне, — эльф покорно начал приближаться к демону.

— Вы специально так поступаете со мной? — парень явно был на грани. Его пальцы, крепко сжимающие простынь, тряслись.

— Конечно нет, — Малис положил руки на стройную талию, и на него тут же были обращены глаза, подёрнутые пеленой желания.

Ну и конечно же, в такой момент он проснулся. Нет, бывали некоторые исключения в этих снах, иногда они были несколько дольше, и это "несколько дольше" долго не давало Лестату прийти в себя.

Вообще их рутина иногда менялась, поэтому демон спал ещё и днём. Он и раньше любил спать днём, но сейчас этот сон был лучше любого, потому что именно в это время демон мог спать спокойно, не видя никаких непристойных снов. Но иногда замечая, что Эвелин пребывает в унынии (это случалось, когда у него что-то не получалось несмотря на все старания), Лестат пропускал свой сон и проводил время с ним, смотря какие-то ток-шоу или глупые комедии.

Также Малис пытался показать всю прелесть дневного сна эльфу. Тот не хотел ложиться спать, но после того, как попробовал, начал с удовольствием спать рядышком с Лестатом по воскресеньям.

А ещё совсем недавно Эвелин нашёл себе новое увлечение. Он решил податься в зельеварение, поэтому им пришлось пойти туда, куда Лестат вообще-то не особо хотел идти.

***

— Ты чё ещё не сдох?

— И тебе привет, ведьма.

— Чего припёрся, демонюга?

— Эвелин захотел обучиться зельеварению, — после этих слов рыжеволосая обратила внимание на парня, стоявшего рядом с Лестатом.

— Ты стал выглядеть несколько лучше, — заметила ведьма, ведь Виллоу перестал быть таким бледным и слегка поправился.

— Спасибо, — Лестат посмотрел на Эвелина и улыбнулся. Он каждый раз очень радовался, когда парень принимал комплименты, а не начинал переспрашивать, как это было раньше. Малис не знал, что привело к этим изменениям. Может, на это повлияли бесконечные комплименты, которые он отвешивал каждый день, может, Эвелин, наконец-то научился ценить себя. Впрочем, это было не особо важно, пока он их принимал.

— Как ты-то не умер? Ты же жил с ним, — она указала рукой на демона.

— А что со мной не так?

— Да всё. Не, серьёзно, парень, как ты смог? Он же невыносим.

— Наставник — чудесный человек, то есть демон. Я ему очень благодарен и счастлив, что встретился с ним. И вам благодарен за тот эликсир.

— Это чё, я типа стала вашим купидоном? — после её слов Эвелин начал стремительно краснеть.

— Ты чего несёшь?

— А-а-а так вы не встречаетесь? Ну тогда ты, эльф, ещё не пропащий. А вообще, про зельеварение тебе лучше спросить у моей жены, — она обернулась в сторону стеллажей и позвала:

— Люси, тут пацан хочет зелья варить.

— Иду, — из кабинета выглянула слегка полноватая блондинка с добродушной улыбкой.

— Это ты хотел готовить эликсиры? — и, получив утвердительный кивок, повела его к одному из стеллажей. Как только они скрылись, Лестат тут же спросил:

— У тебя есть жена?

— Ну да, а что тут такого?

— У тебя? У такой рыжей стервы, как ты, есть жена?

— Да, в отличие от тебя, кудрявая сволочь. Учти, всё, что твой парниша выберет, будет стоить в два раза дороже.

— Почему?

— Ну покупать он будет на твои деньги, а на тебя у меня наценка пятьдесят процентов. Ничего личного, просто бизнес.

— Правда? А по-моему, здесь личное.

— Возможно, немного.

Сегодня выдался сумасшедший денёк. Сексуальные фантазии преследовали демона на каждом шагу, поэтому, придя домой, Лестат устало плюхнулся на диван. У демона раскалывалась голова. Заметив уставшего наставника, Эвелин подошёл и сел рядом с ним.

— С Вами всё в порядке? — эльф приложил ладонь к его лбу.

— Я в норме, — демон отвёл его худую руку.

— Мне так не кажется. Вы всегда говорите мне рассказывать вам, если мне плохо, но сами страдаете в одиночку, — парень явно был обеспокоен.

— Ты прав, но я просто устал. Посплю немного, и станет лучше, — Лестат попытался улыбнуться.

— Тогда пойдёмте, — Эвелин встал и протянул руку мужчине.

— Тебе не нужно спать со мной.

— Я хочу убедиться, что Вы как следует отдохнете, буду охранять Ваш сон, — Малис не смог сдержать смешка.

— Ну хорошо, пошли, мой рыцарь.

***

Лестат открыл глаза и увидел Эвелина, который приближался к его лицу с закрытыми глазами. Чтобы не терять драгоценное время, демон сам впился в губы эльфа поцелуем, вжимая того в кровать. Но руки Виллоу начали его отпихивать, от чего он несколько опешил и отстранился.

«Какой-то новый сценарий, обычно он сам ко мне идёт», — подумал Лестат.

Красный, как рак, эльф отвернулся и пробормотал:

— Пожалуйста, не спешите, я раньше ни с кем не целовался.

— Что? — не смог сдержать удивление демон.

«С каких это пор ты такой стесняшка? И с каких пор он снится мне днём?» — не переставал удивляться Малис.

— Ну меня же так и не выдали замуж, да и не встречался я ни с кем, — он всё так же пялился в стену и не поворачивал голову в сторону нависшего над ним мужчины.

— Подожди, это что, реальность?

— Конечно, такова моя реальность. Простите.

«Я что сейчас поцеловал реального Эвелина?» — демон никак не мог поверить в происходящее, но всё же прекратил нависать над эльфом и просто сел на кровати. Рядом с ним сел и Виллоу со слегка розовыми щёчками.

— Зачем? Зачем ты приблизился ко мне? — решил задать, пожалуй, самый интересующий его вопрос Лестат.

— Я хотел лишь коснуться Ваших губ. Я думал, что Вы спали. Ещё раз простите.

— Зачем ты хотел это сделать? — не унимался демон.

— Потому что вы мне нравитесь, я думал, это очень заметно.

«Заметно? Ну… возможно», — решил Лестат, вспомнив, что даже рыжеволосая сразу приняла их за пару.

Малис повернул смущённое лицо эльфа к себе и прошептал:

— Ты тоже мне нравишься. Обещаю, я не буду торопиться, — и, приблизившись к Эвелину, поцеловал того в лоб.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ну что ж остается только последняя глава.   
> В группе я всегда публикую посты в день обновлений, поэтому если хотите узнать точную дату выхода главы, прошу туда.
> 
> Спасибо, что читаете и ждёте!


	3. Экстра первая, она же и последняя

— Тупой демон, — на голову этого тупого приземлилась книжка.

— Ай! Ты чего бьёшь-то? — Лестат потирал ушибленное место.

— А нечего лыбиться, из-за твоей мины парниша чуть не смешал взрывоопасные зелья. Что, если бы Люси пострадала? — рыжая была невероятно сердита.

— Я не могу смотреть на него и не улыбаться, — он подпер подбородок рукой.

— Тогда не смотри, проблемный ты засранец!

— Не могу.

— Тогда выметайся отсюда.

Но к ним подошли зельеварильщики и спор затих.

— Уже закончил, дорогой? — Лестат забрал все книги из рук эльфа.

— Да.

— Пойдём домой?

— Да, забирай его быстрее.

____________________________________________

Двенадцать дня, а что это значит? Правильно, время дневного сна, поэтому Лестат направился в спальню, но, как только открыл дверь, не смог сделать и шага.

На кровати сидел Эвелин в одной лишь его рубашке.

«Как это возможно? Как мы начали встречаться, меня не посещали такие фантазии, что происходит?» — несколько растерялся демон.

Но всё же это был его эльф, ведь тот нервно сжимал края рубашки и заметно подрагивал.

— И что это такое? — как можно более небрежно бросил Малис, присаживаясь рядом с ним.

— Намёк на то, чтобы заняться сексом? — от услышанного демон закашлялся.

— Это я понял, но почему сегодня?

— Я почитал, что люди, которые встречаются продолжительное время, им занимаются, а мы встречаемся уже давно.

— Нам необязательно делать так, как говорят и делают другие, ты же знаешь.

— Знаю, но я <i>хочу</i> этого, — от одного этого слова у Лестата пошли мурашки по коже. Кажется, это был ещё один его скрытый кинк, хотя, скорее, это Эвелин был сплошным кинком демона.

— Хорошо, — Малис начал неспешно расстёгивать пуговицы на рубашке, в то время Эвелин расстегивал их на пижаме Лестата. Конечно же, он справился быстрее: на одежде демона было всего четыре пуговицы, когда на эльфе бесконечное множество. И как только пижама была распахнута, Виллоу сразу приложил руку к груди демона, из-за чего тот несколько опешил, а розововолосый сильно покраснел.

— Быстро, — очень тихо сказал Эвелин.

— Что?

— Ваше сердце бьётся очень быстро, так же, как и моё, — от этих слов сердце Лестата, кажется, забилось в тысячу раз быстрее.

____________________________________________

— Как же ты меня бесишь, серьёзно, чего ты сюда приходишь?

— Как это чего? А вдруг кто-нибудь из учеников решит поприставать к Эвелину?

— Тогда он просто выкрутит ему руку, как и в прошлый раз.

— Да, тогда он был так горяч, — мечтательно сказал Лестат.

— Оставь свои извращенские фантазии при себе.

— Я так и делаю.

— Да неужели?

— Но сейчас не буду, вчера мы, наконец… — договорить у него не вышло, ведьма закрыла ему рот рукой.

— Оставь эти подробности, не желаю слушать, как вы совокуплялись.

— Я не про это хотел сказать, дурында.

— Неужели ничего не вышло?

— Нет, я про то, что, кажется, мне в первый раз секс понравился не так сильно.

— Так он был плох, ну оно и понятно.

— Что? Как секс с <i>ним</i> мог быть плох? Нет, я про то, что я был в восторге от того, что, как мы закончили, он прижался ко мне и смотрел <i>так</i>, словно я — центр его вселенной. Понимаешь? Я? Никто так на меня не смотрел.

— Знаешь, и без подробностей тошно.

____________________________________________

— Куда мы идём? — Лестат вёл ничего не понимающего Эвелина за руку и наотрез отказывался отвечать на его вопросы. Вскоре они пришли к берегу моря, где всё было приготовлено для пикника.

— Сегодня какая-то дата?

— Так и думал, что ты тоже не заметишь, время так быстро пролетело, — сказал демон, усаживаясь на покрывало. Он протянул эльфу бокал с тёмно-бордовой жидкостью.

— Ты же знаешь, я не пью вино.

— Знаю. Тебе не нравится его вкус, но не переживай, это виноградный сок. И у меня тоже, — Виллоу принюхался и, убедившись в правдивости слов демона, сделал глоток.

— Так что сегодня за день?

— Три года как мы познакомились.

— Уже?

— Да, я встал сегодня с утра и увидел это, — он расстегнул пуговицы на рукаве рубашки, показывая абсолютно чистую руку. Эвелин машинально дотронулся до места, где раньше красовалось его имя.

— И раз сегодня день, когда я перестал принадлежать тебе, почему бы нам не начать принадлежать друг другу? — розововолосый поднял свои глаза и уставился на Лестата, который полез в карман своего пиджака и, достав маленькую коробочку, произнёс:

— Ты выйдешь за меня? — его руки подрагивали, но, как только теплые ладони эльфа коснулись их, дрожь ушла.

— Да, Лестат, — прошептал Эвелин, пока на его палец нежно надевали кольцо.

____________________________________________

Бонусная сцена

*Через год*

  
  


— Лестат, смотри, что мы сегодня сделали, — Эвелин бежал с широкой лентой в руках за ним шла Люси. — Её даже мечом не разрубить, попробуй.

Малис наколдовал оружие и взмахнул им, ткань, действительно, не поддалась. Лестат и Маргарет (рыжая ведьма, её имя я так и не упомянула) удивились.

— Здорово же, — они кивнули. — Но, пожалуй, не очень полезно.

Эвелин несколько поник, но Лестат приобнял его за плечо и коварно(как посчитали девушки) улыбнулся.

— Ну почему же, о-очень даже полезно, не думай так, дорогой 〜

_________________________________________________

— Это не то, что я имел ввиду, — руки Лестата были связаны той самой лентой, также их удерживал Эвелин.

— Правда? А я думал, это то, чего ты так хотел, — наигранное удивление невозможно было не распознать.

— Как давно ты это задумал? — Малис вновь дернул связанными руками.

— Давно, — Виллоу ухмыльнулся и приблизился к его лицу. — Жалеешь, что поддался?

— Пожалуй, нет, — сказал он, осматривая Эвелина.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо за прочтение!


End file.
